Gingka and Madoka are a couple?
by Pikatwig
Summary: A kid starts to say that Gingka and Madoka are dating, and they try to make it seem real so they'll stop, but will feelings the two have for the other start to pop up? GingkaXMadoka
1. Chapter 1: The Start

I recently got into _Beyblade. _I decided to make a fan-fic of it, and I'm sorry if it's not accurate, I'm only on episode 11 of _Metal Fusion_

I don't own _Beyblade_.

* * *

Beyblade (x2) Let it Rip!

Let's Fight an Epic Battle

Face off and spin the metal

No time for doubt now No place for backing down!

Beyblade (x2) Let It Rip!

Beyblade (x2) Let It Rip!

Spin out the Bey Now bring on the Power!

Yeah! We're Never Giving Up!

Here Comes (x2)

Me-tal Fu-sion

Let's go Beyblade! Let It Rip!

Metal Fusion! Let It Rip!

Beyblade (x2) Let it Rip!

This is it! Get a Grip!

Let It Rip!

* * *

B-Pit

Storm Pegasus, the Bey of Gingka Hagane, beats of few kids Beys with VERY little effort. Pegasus then flies back over to it's owner.

17 year old, Gingka Hagane has dark red spiky hair. He wears a blue headband with a design of the mystical animal, Pegasus, on it, but it has only one wing, whereas his father's headband had two wings on it. He also has golden-brown eyes and a broken nose which he may have got from Beyblading. His usual outfit consists of a long white scarf around his neck, a short blue short-sleeved jacket, a plain orange shirt, white and blue gloves, a red and a brown belt around his waist, which has a pouch for his Beyblade, black pants, and red and navy blue colored shoes. The white long scarf represents Pegasus' wings. He keeps his Beyblade gear on his belt so that he can quickly use it whenever needed.

"Another great battle Gingka!" a young boy named Kenta says. He and another person, Benkei walk over and give Gingka a pat on the back. Gingka then glances over to the B-Pit's owner, a girl named "Madoka", who so happens to be Gingka's best friend.

15 year old, Madoka has short maroon hair that goes down to her face, but extends to her shoulders in the back of her head, wearing goggles on top of her head. She has bright turquoise eyes, and wears a short pink jacket with yellow buttons over a white shirt with a blue "B" on it, that has a brown belt that is around it with gold buttons and a pink and gold pouch. On her hands she wears hot pink gloves. She wears a short dark blue skirt with long navy blue socks that reach up to her thigh with a pin trim and brown boots with golden buttons.

Gingka has admitted to himself that Madoka is a person of beauty. He HAS tried to ask her out on a date, but either he lost his nerve or her work as owner and repairer have gotten in the way.

Madoka pulls out a small portable laptop and analysis Pegasus, finding no damage. "By the way Gingka, great battle just now." Madoka says, giving a playful wink to Gingka, who simply gets a silly grin and waves back. Both begin to blush.

Then a kid approaches Gingka. "Um, Mr. Gingka, can I ask you something?"

"As long as it's not about training!" Gingka tells the kid.

"Are you and Miss Madoka dating?"

Both begin to blush a bright red and reply in unison "N-No We're not dating!" both look at the other, trying to cover up their blushes and say in unison, again "We're not dating!"

The kid simply says "Mm-hm! Hey everyone! Madoka and Gingka are dating!"

Customers begin to surround the two. Bombarding them with questions, Kenta then simply mumbles "What a liar."

Benkei then yells "The store is CLOSED! GET OUT!"

Then everyone clears out of the store and the door are closed. Kenta walks over and flips the "Come in we're open" sign to the back which reads "Sorry we're closed. Come back tomorrow"

* * *

"Thank you Benkei, that would've been a disaster." Madoka says, with Gingka trying to clear away the people outside the B-Pit.

Benkei pulls out a hamburger he got earlier and devours it in one go. And simply tells Madoka "Anything for two love-birds."

Madoka blushes again and yells "I'm NOT in love with Gingka!"

"Yeah right!" Benkei says, eating another burger and sipping a soda. Madoka grabs the reaming food Benkei has and throws it outside.

"MY BURGERS!" Benkei yells fallowing the bag mumbling "B-b-b-b-b-b-bull!" he also knocks away all the by-standers that Gingka was trying to get rid of. Gingka walks back into the B-Pit. "Do I even wanna know why Benkei just ran out of here?" Gingka asks, Kenta simply says "After his lunch. I'm gonna go and make sure he doesn't hurt someone. Bye."

Gingka simply comments "To late."

Then he realizes, he and Madoka were all alone. He could FINALLY ask her out on a date!

* * *

I hope this story goes well, along with some people's Black Friday shopping.

Don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2: The Bet and Battle

Looks like the fans demand for more! Didn't see that coming, I'll say that much. But let's move on.

I don't own _Beyblade_.

* * *

B-Pit

Madoka sits down in a seat she has behind the cash register area. "Gingka, why would any think we would date, any thoughts?" Madoka asks.

"We spend a lot of time together, someone was bound to make that mistake."

The two look at the other, trying to conceal their blushes. Gingka then snaps his fingers and says "I've got a plan to make those people leave us a lone, we should date!"

"Isn't that kinda what got us into this mess?" Madoka inquiries.

"No, no, no. Not really, we should just pretend! We pretend to date and those people leaves us alone!"

Madoka thinks for a moment and replies "That might work!"

* * *

The next day

Some people walk into the B-Pit to look at Beys, and others are there to train, while a few people ask Madoka about her and Gingka.

"So, you two are dating?"

"Sure we are." Madoka replies, lying.

Gingka tells some kids about the fake fact he's been on several date with Madoka, and then Kenta approaches him.

"Gingka, didn't you and Madoka say-"

Gingka covers his mouth, and whispers to him "We're making this up so these kids will leave us alone! Okay?"

Kenta nods. And he walks away, Madoka gestures for him to walk over to her, she whispers to him "Me and Gingka are heading out for a bit, watch out after the store, okay?"

"Got it!"

Gingka walks over and put his arm into an arm lock with Madoka's. The two then walk out of the store. Benkei then says "I knew they were dating." and then Gingka stomps on his foot.

* * *

Bey Park

"Hey Gingka, this is a great idea!" Madoka says, both lying up against a hill looking at the clouds and seeing object.

"Hey, look, that one's a Bey!" Madoka says pointing at one. "Over there, a hamburger." Gingka says. "Oh hey, a sword."

"And that is, a pair of goggles!"

Both begin to laugh about the good time they're having. But that laughter then fades into an awkward silence. Gingka then asks "Hey Madoka, wanna battle?"

"Come again?"

"A Bey Battle. I wanna fight you one time, so how 'bout it?" Gingka says pulling Pegasus. Then Madoka sighs and pulls out a Bey. "Sure!"

"And how about, we make a bet. If I win, you go on a _REAL_ date with me and if you win, I work at the B-Pit for a month!" Gingka says.

"Alright. Here we go." Madoka says.

* * *

"Ready?" Gingka asks.

"Ready!" Madoka replies, pulling her goggles over her eyes.

"3."

"2!"

"1! Let It Rip!"

Gingka send in Pegasus, while Madoka sends in Mad Gasher. "Two Attack Types, let's see how this fairs! Let's go Pegasus!"

"Don't stop Mad Gasher!"

The two Beys begin to clash into each-other, but Pegasus, has an advantage, but Mad Gasher knocks Pegasus away!

"Pegasus!" Gingka yells his Bey lands infront of him, not spinning. "Looks like round one goes to me." Madoka says.

Both then start round 2. It looks pretty even. "Come on Mad Gasher! Go for it!"

Mad Gasher charges into Pegasus, but Pegasus, uses the spin rotation to knock out Mad Gasher!

"Round two goes to me Madoka. Let's end this, whoever wins this round, wins the battle and the bet!" Gingka states, he spins his Launcher Grip and attaches his String Launcher onto it and loads Pegasus onto it! Madoka does something similar to Gingka. "READY!" both yell in unison.

"3! 2! 1! Let It Rip!"

* * *

Cliffhanger, nice job!

Don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3: Meteor

I'm truly deeply sorry for the wait, just been preoccupied with school. I'm truly sorry I couldn't update sooner. But summer break is upcoming so expect more updates.

**Japanese Lover- **Thanks for the comment.

**GalaxyPegasus14- **I didn't know how old the characters were during _Metal Fusion_, sorry.

**dreamlily-** Thanks for the review.

**InuyashaXKagome-** Thanks.

**Lover-** Um, okay? Thanks for the review.

**Beybladerprincess11-** Thanks.

I only got a few words! LET IT RIP!

I don't own _Beyblade_.

* * *

Gingka states, he spins his Launcher Grip and attaches his String Launcher onto it and loads Pegasus onto it! Madoka does something similar to Gingka. "READY!" both yell in unison.

"3! 2! 1! Let It Rip!"

Both Beys launch at the same time, they hit each-other for a little bit, however, due to being launched a few seconds before his opponent, Pegasus manages to get some more speed and rotation, but Mad Gasher was in better condition then Pegasus, and they both hit, and spin, the rotation speed of Pegasus being slightly faster, making Pegasus able to beat Mad Gasher! With Gingka winning the battle and the bet!

Mad Gasher returns to Madoka, the Bey being slightly scorched from the megaton amount of speed and heat from the fight. Madoka simply looks at her Beyblade, now on her knees saddened. "That was a great fight Madoka." Gingka comments, walking over to her, his Bey spinning up and stopping, landing inside of the holster that Gingka typically puts his Beyblade in.

"To be truthful, I've never battled before." Madoka says, Gingka then extends a hand to help her get up. "For a first battle, you did pretty good!" Gingka tells her "You beat Pegasus, that's not something done easily. Great job Madoka."

Madoka takes Gingka's hand and stands up, and then Madoka says "Well, what's our date going to be?"

"I've already got something planed. Plus, I wanna surprise you, Okay?" Gingka asks, locking arms with Madoka, who begins to blush a red color similar to Gingka's hair color, though Gingka doesn't seem to notice.

"Alright." Madoka replies, noticing the sun beginning to set for the day, and the moon beginning to rise, changing the sky's color to an orange/purple.

* * *

B-Pit

Later that night

Gingka walks over to Madoka's room, and knocks on the door. And she simply walks out, trying hard not to blush out of excitement. The two begin to walk outside, and Gingka simply begins to hold Madoka's hand, causing her to blush even more! The two reach their destination, a beautiful hilltop overlooking all of BeyCity, and a perfect view of the stars.

"I come up here a lot when I need to think, or just to enjoy the stars. You know, they say that the Beys originated from shooting stars." Gingka tells Madoka. The two begin to hold hands again, and watch the stars come flying by, seeing them shoot down even a few down to Earth. It was simply quiet between the two, watching the stars, though something about the shooting stars seemed to be... unique, almost.

A small blue speck appears in the sky, it continues to become bigger and bigger in diameter. "Is that a meteor heading right for us?" Madoka asks, Gingka takes a look at the meteor as it draws closer and closer, Madoka simply stands in fear, unable to move at all, her Beyblade falling out of it's holder, Gingka quickly grabs it and fires it at the meteor, hoping to slow it down, but it continues to draw closer, blue wisps of energy flying around the meteor, and now it begins to circle around Mad Gasher, and the meteor simply continues to draw closer to Madoka and Gingka.

Mad Gasher continues to spin as long and as fast as it can, but it ultimately shatters into pieces, the light blue wisps of energy still flowing in a circular motion similar to a Beyblade. "Madoka, watch out!" Gingka yells, shoving her out of the way of the meteor, as it hits the hilltop, in a blinding light-blue flash of light!

* * *

How's this for a chapter, huh? Was it good?

Well, don't forget to leave a review.


End file.
